Introduction to the Auto Response System
The Birth of A.R.S The Automatic Response System was created back when Echo was written in PHP. I came into Discord after all the bots with their Custom commands. The one thing I don't like to do is copy overly used features. I try to keep my stuff unique. The idea came from my first bot Paradox also written using the DiscordPHP Library that it would be awesome if anyone could make echo their own in their server. I mean truly. And I didn't want my programming to restrict what possibilities could come from this system. So i built {keys} which tells echo to do lots of different things. With these keys users can truly make Echo their own. and with a mix of my keys and your imaginations..anything is possible! What are triggers? A trigger is when someone says something. so if you set an A.R.S like: --auto hello=How are you? we can define hello as the trigger. If someone says just the word hello as their message Echo will respond with the text How are you? What if you want Echo to pick up the word hello out of a huge message and than post How are you? --auto &hello=How are you? see how we added the &''' this will let Echo determine if you want him to search through an entire message and find the word '''hello and than post the response How are you? Response and {keys} Echo is equipped with over 50 keys you can use to make him do certain things there's a full list of keys available at the website http://echobot.tk/?nav=arskeys We'll show you some examples and explain what they do. For this example we're going to make a basic word filter. and tell echo to search all messages. If he finds one of the words we define he will replace it with !@! type below --auto &={find:word1,word2,word3}{del}{replace:word1,word2,word3}{with:!@!} What we're telling echo to do above is find word1 word2 word3 which you can change to any word you want. And we're telling echo to delete the message and repost with the replaced words shown as !@! Another Example: Let's have Echo sleep for 15 seconds and than execute a response. this is possible using the {sleep} key. --auto &hey={sleep:15s}Hello {user} How are you today? Using {find} as a way for multiple triggers. Echo doesn't support multiple triggers as shown below would be wrong and won't work --auto &hello &hi=Hello user The above code is an example of one user i had trying to make multiple triggers. Because of many people wanting this feature what i did was created a way with the {find} key Working multiple triggers: --auto &={find:trigger1,trigger2,trigger3}Execute request if words are found. The above will tell Echo to search all words and find trigger1,trigger2,trigger3. '''The only downfall to this system is you can only use it once. And i'll be working on a way to get around this soon! Always check our website! We have an '''A.R.S Builder that you can use to get the handle of things. be sure to check it out. http://echobot.tk/?nav=home#builder